


Accidental Magic

by MaraudingManaged



Series: Maraudings and Wanderings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Power Swap, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/pseuds/MaraudingManaged
Summary: In which Harry is just trying to do his job, and Tony Stark can't leave things bloody well alone.





	Accidental Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Roll-A-Drabble for May 2018, where I was given the characters Harry Potter, Tony Stark, and the trope Power Swap. 
> 
> Enjoy this utter nonsense that came forth. Poor Harry!

Whatever Harry had expected to happen when he came to New York to investigate the Avengers - and the possibility of sending a magical individual to join them on behalf of both MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic, following the Chitauri attack - it wasn’t this. Flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, body smouldering, thanking Godric for fireproofing charms.

“What - the…” Harry heard Tony cough as he struggled to sit up, “Fuck did - you do?”

“What did I do? I just wanted to  _ explain _ , you sodding arse!” Harry rolled onto his side and pushed himself into a sitting position, glancing vaguely around at the annihilated remains of the record room he’d been working in. He’d thrown up a few protection charms so that he could work more quickly with magic on hand; however, Tony had come storming in, suited and booted, roaring some nonsense about energy spikes and to ‘drop the stick’.

Everything was a little bit hazy after that, and Harry’s head pounded simply trying to remember it.

“Explain what?

“Magic, you daft twat! Look, I’ll summon my wand - the stick that I use to do magic -  _ accio wand. _ ” Nothing happened. Harry frowned, and held out his hand again. “Wha-  _ accio wand! _ ”

“Magic? Is that  _Latin?_   _Accio_ wand?” Tony began, and then yelled out as Harry’s wand soared to smack him firmly in the face before dropping into his lap. “Potter, what did you do to m-”

“No, what the bloody hell did  _ you _  do? I cast a stunner, which should have put you on the floor. What did you do to that suit?” Harry pointed at him, panic rising. How the bloody hell had Tony just summoned his wand? And why couldn’t he himself?

“Anti-Loki tweaks. You know, all-powerful Asgardian God? Tried to control the entire human race?” Tony began gesticulating wildly. “The one you were  _ supposed _  to be here investigating?”

Harry said nothing and they simply glared at each other, panting heavily, before Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Magic, huh. You know, that sort of makes sense. I take it you’re not from the British Government?”

“Oh, I am. Just not the one you’re thinking of. Give me back my wand.”

“Take it, Wiz.” Tony waved it, and Harry cringed as silvery sparks shot from the end.

“ _ Fine,  _ then, you childish arsehole.  _ Accio  _ wand.” Nothing happened. Again. “What. Did. You. Do? Did your  _ suit _  steal my magic?”

“Ah… Gimme a spell. Any spell. How do I do it?” Tony asked, still firmly ensconced in his suit. There was far too much glee in his expression; Harry felt a mix of powerlessness and anger rise in his chest like Fiendfyre.

“You have got to be joking me.” He stared at the man, whose brown eyes twinkling in a way he’d not seen since Dumbledore. That look _  never _  ended with anything good for Harry.

“Nope, nuh-uh. Come on.” He snapped his fingers. “Spell, Wiz. Think of it as scientific method. We have a hypothesis, we need to prove it.”

“Jesus. Right,this charm makes things float - inanimate things. The incantation is  _ wingardium leviosa -  _ pronounce it first, same way I did.” Harry stumbled over his words initially, suddenly feeling like he was back in the DA. “No, Tony - the ‘gar’ needs to be longer, and it’s levi-O-sa.”

_ Thanks for that, Hermione, _  Harry thought with a strangled laugh as Tony repeated it with a wrinkle of his nose.

“You Brits with the accent. Right, I’ve got it. Next?” Tony said impatiently, and Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t entirely sure Tony  _ did _  have it, but who was he to judge an accent? Instead, he shrugged.

“The wand movement. A swish and flick, like this.” Harry demonstrated with an empty hand. “Don’t say the incantation yet. Swish and flick.”

“Swish and flick. Latinish with the movement, after, or before?” Tony asked as he copied diligently, Harry’s wand in hand.

That sight  _ grated,  _ and put Harry’s teeth on edge. “With it. May as well try it, then.”

“Okay. Okay. Do I need to be stood up? Can I be sat down? Does that matter?”

“Do the goddamned spell, Tony!”

“ _ Wingardium leviosa _ .” Tony pointed Harry’s wand at a piece of paper and, with neatness and accuracy he hadn’t actually expected, copied what he had been taught precisely.

The paper floated into the air.

“I’m going to kill you with my bare hands, you absolute wanker,” Harry growled and flung himself across the floor at Tony, fist outstretched.

All hell broke loose after that.

Somehow, the spell magnified. Harry had no sodding clue how, but paper rose around him and began to swirl like a tornado as he tried to wrestle the wand out of Tony’s hands. Other objects began barreling around the room, battering at them like bullets, bouncing off the walls.

“This is great!” Tony yelled over the cacophony of sound, grinning like a maniac. “Just think what this could do!”

“Are you kiddi-”

“DROP THE WAND!”

A magically enhanced voice reverberated and everything dropped the the floor, covering Tony and Harry where they were - Harry straddling Tony’s chest, hands grappling for his throat. Four Aurors were staring at them in their pinstriped robes, mouths agog.

It was not his most dignified moment.

Harry scrambled off Tony faster than he could blink.

The Senior Auror cleared his throat and spoke. “We had a report of an  _ adult _  performing accidental magic, in what appeared to be the presence of a No-maj. Would you care to explain what’s going on here, gentlemen?”

“He started it.” Harry and Tony spoke in tandem, pointing at the other.

“Well then, Mr. Stark, Mr. Potter - I think you’d better come with us.” The American Auror said with finality, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

The sooner he was done with this job and away from super-powered Muggles, the better.

_ With his own bloody powers back.  _ Hermione could have all the fun she wanted with the Avengers, so long as he  _ never  _ had to see them again. Particularly Tony sodding Stark.


End file.
